


Heart Like Yours

by smapxorenji



Series: Heart Like Yours [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smapxorenji/pseuds/smapxorenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun decides to heed Ohno's advice and borrows his art studio for one evening to vent his Sho frustration out. Aiba drops by to check on Jun after receiving Ohno's text...</p><p>Why did Ohno choose to text Aiba instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> It would be nice if you could youtube this song "Heart Like Yours" by Willamette Stone and play it as you read this fic.

_\----------_

_Breathe deep, breathe clear_  
_Know that I'm here_  
_Know that I'm here_  
_Waiting_

_\----------_

Aiba watched from a corner of Ohno’s art studio as Jun picked up a thick brush from the bucket full of maroon paint and stared at the huge white canvas in front of him. Ohno had texted Aiba to say that Jun would be borrowing his studio for the evening and it would be great if he could bring some food over for the younger one.  
  
_He would probably take a while in my studio. Please take care of him._  
  
Aiba was hugging the bag of sandwiches he got from Subway when Jun greeted him at the door. He could see that Jun was troubled but decided not to ask for the time being.  
  
“Ohno-san told me to bring food over for you!”  
  
Jun gave a small nod and made way for Aiba to enter.  
  
“You’re going to draw?” Aiba asked and placed the bag on the table.  
  
“Leader said that painting might be a good way to vent out my frustrations.”  
  
“Venting out frustrations…”  
  
Aiba repeated Jun’s words softly as he looked up to see Jun’s back facing him. The maroon paint was dripping down from the tip of the paintbrush but Jun made no move to start painting.  
  
“It’s over.”  
  
“What’s over?” Aiba asked and was about to continue talking when Jun growled and swung the paintbrush towards the canvas, splatting paint everywhere. The canvas was slowly filled with haphazardly drawn strokes by Jun who was holding on to the paintbrush tightly as he continued painting.  
  
Aiba remained silent and continued to watch Jun from behind.  
  
“Sho-kun.” Jun spoke finally after he threw the paintbrush into the bucket and sat down onto the parquet flooring which was protected by a huge plastic sheet.  
  
_Oh._  
  
.  
  
Aiba finally realised the root of Jun’s frustrations and sighed in his heart. He knew about Sho and Jun’s relationship and how they had decided to give it a shot together though Jun only has eyes for men while Sho was open to both sides. Aiba had heard from Nino during his occasional visits to Nino’s bar tucked at a quieter side of Kagurazaka that the SJ duo’s relationship was starting to get a little rocky after their honeymoon period of eight months and there was once where Jun had stormed out of Sho’s apartment and appeared at his doorstep, requesting to bunk in with him for the night.  
  
“I don’t think J deserves that from Sho.” Nino had said to Aiba recently when they had a stayover at Ohno’s apartment together with Jun. Ohno was having a drink with Jun at the balcony while the other two were seated comfortably on the white sofa in the living room. “He’s better off with you.”  
  
“Me?” Aiba pointed to himself and shook his head frantically. “Sho-chan’s a total match with Matsujun!”  
  
Nino slid in closer to Aiba and narrowed his eyes at the older man.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Aiba gulped and looked away. He hated Nino for knowing him so well sometimes.  
  
“You should let J know.”  
  
Aiba looked at Nino in horror and stood up. “NO!”  
  
That sudden outburst from him got the balcony guys turning over and looking at him with concern written on their faces.  
  
“Aiba-kun, are you alright?” Jun stood up and entered the living room with Ohno following closely behind.  
  
“Y-yes! Fine! Absolutely fine!” Aiba stuttered and threw the cushion he was hugging on towards Nino who then gave a loud yelp.  
  
“Domestic violence over here Oh-chan!”  
  
Jun laughed and sat down beside Aiba.  
  
“You must have done something to him Nino.”  
  
“Great, Mr J is siding with Aiba-chan.” Nino rolled his eyes and wrapped a hand around Ohno’s as the older one took a seat beside him. “As long as I have this man with me, everything else doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Gross.” Jun said and stood back up. “I’m going out for a smoke.”  
  
Aiba watched as Jun grabbed his pack of cigarettes on the coffee table and headed for the balcony once more. He sighed and rested his chin on the inside arm of the sofa while his eyes remained fixed on Jun’s back and did his Jun-gazing.  
  
“Aiba-chan.”  
  
Ohno called softly and Aiba hummed a  _hmm_  in response before he turned to look at him.  
  
“Let Matsujun know that you’re there for him.”  
  
.  
  
“Sho-chan?” Aiba asked warily as he took a few steps forward and sat down beside Jun.  
  
“He fucking cheated on me twice, Aiba-kun. TWICE.” Jun ran a hand into his natural curls as he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to keep his tears at bay. “I gave him a chance and he promised…”  
  
Aiba smiled and wrapped his hands around Jun for a hug. Jun was taken aback at the older one’s action but he did not push him away. The warmth coming from Aiba’s body was soothing and that was what he needed badly at the moment.  
  
“It’s ok to cry you know.”  
  
“No way.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure you will.” Aiba grinned and patted Jun’s back. “Aiba Masaki’s Big Bear Hug works wonders.”  
  
Jun laughed as tears started flowing down his cheeks shortly after Aiba said that to him and broke the hug.  
  
“I’m tired of crying already.”  
  
“Then let tonight be the last time!” Aiba suggested as he placed a hand on Jun’s shoulder and smiled. “I’ll be here.”  
  
“Thank you for coming.”  
  
“But I didn’t do anything! It was leader who asked me to come actually.”  
  
This time, it was Jun’s turn to smile as he wrapped a hand around Aiba’s shoulder and pulled him in for another hug.  
  
“Your presence is enough.”  
  
 Aiba relaxed completely into Jun's arms as he glanced at the canvas once more and thought for a while.  
  
"Can I have this painting? I can put it in my living room!"  
  
Jun blinked his eyes at Aiba who was pointing at his painting and looked hopeful.  
  
"This is  _not_  a painting, Aiba-kun."  
  
The older one answered immediately with a huge smile plastered on his face. "But I really like it! Really!"  
  
"Seriously, it's just a plain, solid maroon coloured canvas." Jun said as he was thinking of dumping it (and pay Ohno for the canvas and paint) and treating as if nothing has happened in the studio but the man in front of him was determined to get his canvas.  
  
“Please??”  
  
"Fine but I’ll take a photo of it first and send it to Ohno to see how much it can fetch me then."  
  
 “You’re not going to give it to me as a gift?” Aiba watched as Jun stood back up and slipped a hand into his jeans pocket to retrieve his phone. The latter lowered his head and saw Aiba looking at him with a small pout.  
  
Jun burst out laughing seconds later and ruffled Aiba’s hair.  
  
“I was just joking. I’ll leave the canvas here overnight for the paint to dry before I get Ohno to send it to your place.”  
  
Aiba blinked his eyes at Jun and remained quiet. It was the first time Jun had ever ruffled his hair and in such a gentle way.  
  
His heart was stolen by Jun once more…  
_  
_

  _\----------_

_How could a heart like yours_

_Ever love a heart like mine?_

_\----------_

**Author's Note:**

> Have been looping this song titled "Heart Like Yours" ever since I heard it for the first time on flight last month while watching this movie called "If I Stay". The simple lyrics caught my heart and simply refused to let go. I think I might write a continuation for it in the near future but for now I'll just leave it the way it is. =)


End file.
